fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Drag Race Episode 10
Ruba walks up to the screen, red lipstick on, wearing fishnet stockings and lingerie and smoking a cigar. She stubs the cigar on the screen, kissing the ashy stub as she whispers "Welcome to Drag Race. The Winner will recieve a headline spot on the Glee Wiki® Pride Tour, a sickening supply of makeup from the Ana Mijatovic collection, and 100,000 puffle points‏. Gentlemen, Start you engines, and may the best woman, WIN!" The queens enter the workroom and fat whore ruba walks in "EVERYBODY LOVES PUPPETS" she screams and all the queens run to get puppets. puppets obtained: Kitty Titz - Lady Ratchet puppet Lady Ratchet - Carrie Magee puppet Carrie Magee - Clara Redwing puppet Clara Redwing - Barbie Buckfast puppet Barbie Buckfast - Kalison Kimanda puppet Kalison Kimanda - Cleopatra De Boer puppet Cleopatra De Boer - Kitty Titz puppet Kitty's puppet has a cig in her vag, Cleopatra's puppet is dressed up like Meryl Streep in 'Into The Woods', Kalison's has a crown that says "internet princess and original doll", Barbie's looks like a crack whore, Clara's looks like sharon osbourne, Carrie's looks like a big fucking man and Lady's looks like a pussy and feels like a cunt. They all put on gagworthy puppet shows. Ruba opens her mexican mouth "THE WINNER IS LADY RATCHET!" They all clap pussies and Lady feints out of shock that Carrie actually won something. "now you all must create couture gowns out of these beautiful gems darlings xoxox" Ruba speaks, her knuckles popping, her horse teeth throbbing. "Now Lady Ratchet, pick your gem" Lady Ratchet - Rose Quartz Clara Redwing - Ruby Carrie Magee - Sapphire Kalison Kimanda - Obsidian Cleopatra De Boer - White Diamond Kitty Titz - Emerald Barbie Buckfast - Amethyst "BITCHES GO" ruba screams and they run and make dresses and put them on for the runway tbh I just wanna finish this episode lol x Lady Ratchet walks down the runway in a Rose Quartz corset with a baby pink base and miniskirt she looks hella fine. Clara is next and she's wearing a long flowing cape and a brittany spears esque ruby nude illusions catsuit and she also looks hella fine Carrie Magee falls on her face and cries literal sapphires, wowing the judges but they still hate her guts and she's wearing a ballgown. kinda basic but it's #cute Kalison just sticks the gems all over her nips and fanny and twerks down the runway. not cute. Cleopatra Wears a sexy, maxi dress that is tight but flares out at the bottom and she looks like a beautiful mermaid. Kitty Titz wears a very hot lingerie combo and does the vivacious strut. Barbie just vomits everywhere and looks like shite. They all get ready for critiques, hibo wearing her sequin burqa to match the theme and she notices that kalison made a bindi out of the stones and slaps her shitless. "Condragulation Cleopatra u are the winner of this weeks challenge. Lady, Clara. You're safe." the three of them fuck off to the back and wank off eachother. "Carrie you fell and you were dumb and groce but not too groce, you're safe" Carrie cries more diamonds and has to be taken to the hospital. "Barbie and Kalison you two are lip syncing LOL HAHA" Kitty smokes a pussy cig and runs off. They lip sync to "Really dont care (because it wont go #1 anyway)" by demi lovato and it's fucking epic. "wow ok Barbie Shante you stay, Kalison bugger off." Kalison cries and leaves and Lady blows her a kiss. "Aww i fucking love it )): x" lady says "GIMME AN AMEN" "AMEN" Category:Drag Race